Forever
by RainyDay12
Summary: The end of Champion broke my heart, so I wrote this to pretend it didn't happen. Just a one-shot.


**A/N: Hello there, lovely reader. Thanks to editor SunnyDay64, you rule. This story was fun to write, and I had the idea for a while before I got it down on paper, so to speak. All characters belong to the fabulous and heart-breaking (that ending!) Marie Lu. Happy Reading! **

FOREVER

Day looks guilty, which only digs the knife in deeper.

"No, you shouldn't." I try to laugh, but it comes out as a cross between a cough and a cat being strangled. "I'm an, um, uh, a, a reporter! Yes. I'm a reporter sent by the Republic to..."

"And I'm kidding." Day laughs. A real, happy, genuine laugh. "Like I could ever forget about you." He winks and I tackle him with a hug.

"I missed you so much," I choke out between sobs.

"June," he murmurs, stroking my messy-for once- hair. "Don't you ever think I would want you out of my life? Please. I love you. Too much. Too much to lose you." I think about his words. I can't believe this. I've caused so much horror in his life, but I still get to keep him.

"Yeah," I finally reply, shifting. "You'd better like me. You're going to have a hard time getting rid of me now." I pull away from him and we grin at each other.

"So," he asks, "three months. I was out for a long time, yeah?"

ONE YEAR LATER

L.A.

Lake Sector

17:28

85*F Outdoors

Day and I walk hand in hand around Lake Sector; at perfect ease. The past year has been hard for both of us, but we've survived. The Republic basically offered both of us any job we want, or the option to not work at all. They're in no position to deny us anything. But we both wanted to work.

I've been the commander of multiple guards throughout the country. But for now, I'm staying in Los Angles, at home. I think I'll be staying here for a while.

Day has tried a multitude of different careers over the last 12 months. He's been almost everything; from a journalist to a teacher. He's restless, always looking for something exciting to do. Right now, he's trying out architecture, designing beautiful homes and buildings. I think he still keeps running them in mind. Old habits die hard. We know that better than anyone.

Some days have been really good, some really difficult. Sometimes we just cry. But today's a good day.

We walk in a circle around the lake. We're in the middle of the place where we first met. Where we began. Day's telling me a story about Tess and one of her patients. I stop us by one of the light posts that surround the shore, staring out towards the lake, and behind that, the ocean. We're quiet for a moment before I say something that's been on my mind for quite a while now.

"Marry me," I blurt out. Day stares at me, a look of absolute incredibility on his beautiful face.

"June…"

"Day," I start, determined. "All I could think about since you woke up last year is how much I love you and how lucky I am. I know we aren't perfect and we're so young and..."

"Stop," Day says. I knew it. I shouldn't have said anything. I wish so much that I could take it back.

"Yes."

"Yes what?"

"Yes. As in Yes, I will marry you. Did you think I would say no? " His arms wrap around my waist ."Sorry sweetheart, but you're stuck with me forever." I'm overjoyed. This is actually happening. We're getting married.

"Forever? Really?" My eyes fill with tears. Day nods.

"Forever." Oh my God. I love him so much. Even more now, if that's possible. I didn't think I could ever be this happy again. I felt like I could float right off the ground.

"Wait a minute," I say, grinning with mischief. "I need a ring." I reach up to my ever-present ponytail and pull it out of its elastic. I loop it in two, like an infinity sign. I take Day's left hand and a giggle escapes me I slide the makeshift ring onto his finger, loop facing upwards, like a real ring.

"I love it," he says with a laugh and a smile. I look up into his eyes.

"I love you." I reply. He leans in and brushes the hair out of my eyes.

"You need a ring," he declares, breaking my trance.

He digs through his pocket and pulls out a short piece of red string. He gently ties it in a knot around my left ring finger.

"We're getting married," he says It seems to finally hit us both. What this really means.

"We're getting married!" I repeat my voice a little too high. He lifts me off the ground and twirls me around in a circle.

"Forever?" I ask again.

"Forever."


End file.
